This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on Lung Surfactant: Cellular and Molecular Biology to be held July 1-6, 2000 at Vermont Academy in Saxton's River, Vermont. To adhere to the small meeting format and to provide a climate for interaction among participants, conference attendance is limited to a maximum of 160 participants including speakers. The participants are chosen according to their scientific contribution to the meeting and degree of benefit they will acquire from attending the conference. Special attention will be paid to encourage attendance from junior and female/minority scientists. The major goal of the conference is to provide an in depth review of recent advances in cellular and molecular aspects of surfactant metabolism. Major topics that will be covered include: transcriptional and physiological regulation of surfactant protein synthesis; posttranslational protein processing; surfactant secretion, endocytosis and recycling, extracellular transformation of secreted surfactant; the role of surfactant in host defense; replacement surfactants; and surfactant alterations in disease. In depth presentations, approx. 35 minutes each, will be made by 31 invited investigators active in the field of surfactant research. These will be supplemented by short presentations (15 mins.) and by poster sessions for submitted abstracts which will be oriented towards junior scientists. The goals of this conference are: l) to provide an evaluation of current knowledge regarding cellular and molecular aspects of surfactant function as highlighted by extensive discussions of basic principles and their applications to disease states; 2) to bring together senior scientists and junior investigators in an environment and with a program structure to stimulate interactions; 3) to afford the opportunity for young investigators to further develop their investigative skills by interacting with established scientists in the field.